Conventional headphones are formed from two loudspeakers, shrunken in size, which are assembled together by a headband and worn over the ears of the wearer. Heavy and large in the past, headphones today feature modem designs that are lighter and smaller. In noisy environments, such as game tournaments, the use of headphones is necessary for team members to hear game sounds. To relay strategies, team members often have to shout loudly so that they can hear each other.